


Armor and Leather

by VOKMFE



Series: Batman Smut Stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/pseuds/VOKMFE
Summary: Wonder Woman catches an uninvited guest in Wayne Manor.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Smut Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Armor and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first published fic so I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> All characters belong to DC Comics

Bruce Wayne threw off his sweat soaked shirt, as he entered the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. 

“Hello Bruce”. A soft, lustful feminine voice said.

Diana, Princess of Themyscira stood at the foot of the master bed. She was dressed in her Amazonian armor and held her Lasso of Truth, tightly in her hands. Next to her knelt Catwoman. Selina’s hands were bound behind her back by the Lasso of Truth, which wrapped around body, holding her in a kneeling position. 

“Diana” Bruce said, curiously. “What an unexpected surprise.”

“I was just stopping by to catchup with you, when I caught a cat burglar in your house.” Diana said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

“I suppose I should thank you for your services.” Bruce approached Diana, his arms sliding around her hips. The Amazon pulled Bruce against her body, her right hand groping his ass as they kissed. Diana easily dominated Bruce, her tongue forced its way into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Bruce responded by groping the bare cheeks of Diana’s toned ass, causing her to moan into his mouth. 

“Careful Bruce, if you don’t come up for air soon Little Miss Amazon will suck the life out you”. Catwoman snidely remarked.

Diana’s hand slapped Selina across the face. “Silence feline! Amazons do not take kindly to the insults of mortals”. 

“But they do take the dicks of mortals” muttered Catwoman in defiance.

Diana smirked. “You are defiant now, but I know your secrets. The lasso leaves no truth unrevealed. I know your darkest desires Cat.”

“Then prove it. You won’t break me Ms. Goodie two-shoes I’ve dealt with worse bitches than you!”. 

Suddenly the lasso began to glow as Diana tighten it. Selina struggled but the more she fought the tighter her bonds felt. 

“Bruce. I think your cat burglar needs to be taught a lesson. I want you to punish her.” Diana commanded.

“Your wish is my command Princess”. Bruce gave her one last kiss causing Selina to role her eyes. He ran his hand through Diana’s raven hair. When he broke the kiss, Bruce could the see arousal in Diana’s eyes.

“She’s really outdone herself this time.” Thought Bruce. 

When he turned to face Catwoman, Diana slapped him on the ass causing Selina to laugh. Bruce unzipped and stepped out his pants leaving only his briefs between his member and Catwoman. Selina felt her mouth water and her panties moisten as she waited in anticipation. Finally, Bruce pulled the briefs off. 

“Is this what you want Selina?” he asked rhetorically. Bruce’s voice was calm as his hand pumped his engorged member.

The Lasso of Truth had ended the last of Selina’s defiance. “Yes Bruce. I want to suck your cock. I want more than I have ever wanted anything before”. 

Diana gripped the lasso again. “There’s more you want. Tell Bruce All you want to do.”

Selina nodded submissively and blurted out. “I want suck you cock and watch you eat out Diana’s pussy. I want you to punish and use me like I’m your personal slut. Then I want to watch you fuck her while you tell me how much better she is than me. I’m a bad kitty, I keep stealing because I know you will come after to me. I’ve been naughty, I deserve to be humiliated”. 

After she finished Selina turned bright red with embarrassment, but Bruce could only smirk. 

“Well then, we better get started. I order you to suck my cock.” 

Catwoman took Bruce’s length into her mouth. Since her hands remained bound up behind her back, Bruce helped her by guiding his member between her waiting lips. Selina had always loved Bruce’s cock. The way inside her throat, the way he moaned when she nibbled on his foreskin, the taste of his cum. She loved all of it. Bruce held her head with his hands allowing more control over her movements. He pushed her forward forcing Selina to gag as she tried to take all his man-meat. Diana watched eagerly Catwoman blow Bruce. The scene from her wildest fantasies was really happening.  
“A pity he didn’t have on the Batsuit. Oh well, there always next time.” 

Diana found herself wondering what it would be like it this story went public. She could see the headlines “Super Sandwich! Billionaire Sleeps with Heroine and Villaness at the Same Time!” or “Scandal! Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman caught having sex with Cat Burgular”. She felt incredibly wet. Diana quickly loosened her bodice, allowing her fingers access to her soaking cunt. She began to finger herself to the rhythm of Selina’s motions. 

Eventually Bruce neared his climax. “Selina. I going to cum!”. He warned her.

Selina responded by taking as much him as she could into mouth. She felt stream of hot cum hit the back of her throat as Bruce groaned at his release. Selina tried to swallow all of it. She nearly choked but didn’t care, she loved the taste of Bruce’s cum filled her mouth. When Bruce left her mouth, Selina gazed down at her leather outfit. Droplets of cum littered her leather outfit.

“Bruce, how I am I supposed clean up, when my hands are tied?” She complained, giving Bruce a sly flirtatious look.

“You have had enough for now.” Diana approached Selina and Bruce. She had shed her armor except for her tiara and gauntlets. Bruce drank in Diana’s naked Amazonian body. could feel his cock harden again as he gazed at her perfectly sculpted form: her tits, her ass, her legs. Diana’s toned muscular form was on full display. The lips of her cunt were wet and dripping. Yet the even in her state of arousal, the Princess of Themyscira was a commanding presence.

“The perfect woman” he thought.

Diana roughly pulled Selina to feet. Suddenly she pressed her face into Selina’s tits, licking the last droplets of Bruce’s cum of Selina’s chest. Selina moaned instinctively as Diana’s tongue ran across her tight leather costume. When she was finished, Diana moved behind her and whispered in her ear.

“I know how wet you are. How desperate you must be to scratch your itch.”

Selina nodded submissively.

“You’ve been a good kitty so far. So, I’ll let have what you want”. Diana promised.

“Bruce, strip Catwoman of her clothes. Leave her cowl. I like her better that way”. Both Bruce and Selina felt their heart race at her command. 

Bruce’s fingers began to slide the zipper of Selina’s catsuit down at tantalizingly slow pace. As her trapped skin was exposed to the air, Selina felt herself shiver; whether from the cool air or Bruce’s teasing, she could not say. For every centimeter the zipper lowered, Bruce would kiss her exposed flesh, leaving a trail from her nape to her bellybutton. When the zipper reached its end, Bruce aggressively pulled her costume down to her waist. Diana released Selina’s bound hands for moment, to let her arms slide out of the catsuit. For moment Selina thought about grabbing the Lasso from Diana, but she was too horny. The time for payback would come later. As the catsuit pooled around Selina’s knees, Bruce slid off her boots, taking the catsuit with them. His hands ran up and down her bare legs as Bruce kissed his way up her inner thigh to her soaked panties. As Bruce’s skillful fingers pulled the panties down her legs, he brought his lips to her cunt. Selina moaned long and load as he tasted her wetness. When he inserted a finger into her clit, Selina thought she might cum right then, but Bruce withdrew from her, eliciting a disappointed groan from the thief. 

They led Selina to the bed. Diana pushed her face down on the mattress, her hands still bound by the Lasso. The Amazonian princess leaned over whispered once again into her ear.  
“Bruce is going to fuck you, kitty cat. He’s going to fuck you so won’t walked straight for a month. Then I’m going to fuck him, and you are going to watch. You will see cum inside me and tell me that I am a better than you. You will see that only I, Diana of Themyscira am worthy of his cock. While you realize what you truly are, a desperate slut and cuckquean.” 

Bruce entered her softly. Despite his gentleness, Selina let out a long agonizing moan as his thick member filled her insides. She had missed this feeling. When Selina was with Bruce, she felt complete, he was the only person she could fully trust, fully love. Even in such a humiliating compromised position, she knew he would never hurt her. Bruce began to pump slowly, getting faster, moving in synch with Selina. 

Diana pressed herself against Bruce’s back as he thrusted into Selina. The Amazons hands ran down his chest. She aggressively twisted Bruce’s nipples, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her lover.  
“What’s the matter Dark Knight? Am I too much woman for you to handle”? She cooed as she sucked on the lobe of his ear. Diana’s right hand snaked its way down Bruce’s body and fondled his balls. Meanwhile her left hand crept across his toned ass cheeks before she pressed her fingers into his anus. It was Bruce turned to gasp as the princess of the Amazons inserted fingers into his ass. As Diana messaged his prostate, Bruce felt his wave of pleasure rises as he drew closer to his climax. His thrusts became harder as he pushed himself closer and closer. 

As his climax approached, so did Selina’s. She knew she was so close. So close to what she had been promised, what she needed.

Diana’s excitement grew when she saw how close they were. She pressed two more fingers into Bruce’s ass. That was enough to push him over the edge.

Bruce came for the second time that night. His seed discharged into Selina’s womb as the orgasm washed over him. 

“DIANA” he moaned.

“BRUCE” Selina screamed as her long-awaited climax hit her. She didn’t even care he hadn’t called her name. 

Selina let out one last moan when Bruce withdrew his cock from her pussy. He collapsed on the bed next to her. Diana looked down at them and smirked.

“I forget that you mortals do not have the stamina of an Amazon”

Selina attempted to think of a witty come back, but she was exhausted. The Lasso of Truth suddenly slipped from Selina’s body, but she barely noticed.

“You’ve done well Kitty Cat, now you could use a catnap.” Diana’s mocking pun was the last thing Selina’s her before she lost consciousness. 

Bruce looked worriedly at Selina. “She’ll be fine. Won’t she?”. 

Diana laughed. “Don’t worry Bruce. A little fucking never killed anyone.” 

“That was more than little fucking. You made her spill her guts and then humiliated her. You should watch yourself Diana. Selina has been known to hold grudges.”

“Aww. How nice of you to care about my safety, Bruce.” She smiled sweetly. “But it’s not her you need to worry about”. Diana crawled toward Bruce like a lioness stalking her prey. The wicked gleam had returned to her eyes. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’re insatiable Diana. Does anyone ever tell you that?”

“You do. Every time we have sex”. She said, her hands grasped his limp cock. “But you don’t seem to mind”. She grinned victoriously as Bruce’s member stiffened once again. 

The Amazon lowered herself onto Bruce’s cock. She sighed contentedly as her hips rolled against his. Diana moaned in satisfaction. It had been too long since Bruce had been inside her. She loved the feeling of Bruce filling her, stretching her inner walls.

“Great Hera!”. She exclaimed as Bruce thrusted into her.

Diana shoved her Amazonian tits into Bruce face. His lips took each nipple into his mouth, alternating between them he sucked and rolled them with his tongue. The heroine’s moans only grew loader.  
Suddenly she pulled Bruce into the Amazon position, giving her total control of her movements. Squatting over him, she milked his cock with her divine pussy. Bruce gave himself over to Diana completely, at long last the Princess of the Amazons achieved total domination over the Dark Knight. 

Soon Bruce felt himself nearing his climax. “God, Diana! I’m going to cum!”

“Cum for me Bruce! Cum for your goddess! Worship Me!” Diana roared.

The orgasm was the most intense of both their lives. Bruce gasped as his seed filled Diana’s womb. Diana screamed out a cry of victory and ecstasy as she came all over Bruce’s member. When the orgasmic bliss subsided, Diana promptly collapsed on top of her lover. She kissed Bruce tenderly. He always treated her so well. Diana had never thought she would fall in love again. Not after all these years. Yet she did. She loved Batman with all her heart. When the kiss ended, she couldn’t help but stare lovingly down upon Bruce, drinking in his body, his chiseled physique, his dark hair, his smell. She could never have enough of him.  
“How romantic”. 

Diana yelped in surprise, as she felt herself suddenly yanked off Bruce. She tried to get up but realized her arms where now bound to her sides. The more she struggled the tighter her bonds felt.  
“This Lasso really is powerful. I think I might keep it.” Catwoman loomed over Diana. In her hands were the Lasso of Truth. Selina looked down smugly on the captive Amazon. 

“You dare use an Amazon’s weapons against herself! You will suffer the conseq-“

Diana’s protests as she felt her will succumbing to the power of the Lasso.

“What’s the matter Wonder Woman? Cat got your tongue?” Selina taunted. 

“You pay for this” Diana desperately trying to resist giving in.

“Maybe.” Selina sounded unconcerned. “But right now, it’s payback time”. 

Diana’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare”.

“I’m a villain, aren’t I? And besides who would miss a chance to humiliate the mighty Wonder Woman.”

Diana shuddered in both shock and arousal. 

“Bruce” she looked to her lover for help, but he only seemed amused. 

He shrugged “I warned you Diana”. 

“And turnabout is fair play” added Selina. “Now you tell me your fantasies bitch!” 

Diana could feel her face flush and her pussy grow moist as she confessed. 

“I’ve always loved watching Bruce with other women. I get so wet when he fucks them in front of me. I love dominating him but, I’ve wanted to try being submissive. I want to see Bruce fuck my Amazon sisters. I want Bruce to tie me up and fuck me in the ass!”

Selina grinned in triumph. “See that wasn’t so hard”. She grabbed Bruce by the arm and pulled him to her. 

“You heard the Princess, Bruce. Fuck her in the ass!”. Selina slapped his ass in mocking encouragement. 

“Is that what you want Diana?” Bruce’s words were soft, but they sent a shiver down Diana spine”.

“Yes” she croaked.

Bruce entered Diana from behind. As the head of his cock pressed into her anus, Diana cried in pleasure and pain. He began to pump slowly, allowing her ass muscles to adjust to his member. The captive Amazon moaned at the feeling of Bruce filling her tight passage. Diana and Bruce had anal sex before, but it had been on Diana’s terms. She gave him her asshole. This was different, she was surrendering herself to him. She was not giving him her ass; he was taking it. 

Bruce grimaced as he pumped deeper, causing Diana moans to grow higher. Selina watched her sweet revenge unfold in front of her. The cat burglar fiercely diddled herself to sight of her long-time lover ploughing the smug self-righteous heroine. 

However, Selina wasn’t fully content yet. After all Bruce was the one who called out Diana’s name when he was fucking her. Stealthily, Selina slunk off the bed and retrieved her whip. Bruce seemed genuinely surprised when he yelped as the whip struck him on his perfect backside.

“Damnit Selina!” he groaned. 

Selina tutted at him. “Now now, Bruce. You where a part of this too. So, Mama’s gonna spank her naughty boy.”

With each lash she asked him a question.

“Who is has fucked you more than anyone else?”

“You!” Bruce groaned.

“Who will fuck you anytime and anywhere?”

“You”

“Who is the beautiful woman in the world?”

“You”

“Who is the best lover you have ever had?”

“You”

“Who’s your number one girl?”

“You”

Selina finally lowered the whip. She pressed into Bruce’s back feeling the motions of his body as he fucked Wonder Woman. 

Selina playfully bit Bruce’s earlobe. “Good boy. You’ve made Mama happy. Now finish her off”. 

Bruce complied. He fucked Diana savagely, bringing them both closer to climax. At long last he came for the third time that night. His seed coated the inside of Diana’s asshole. Diana convulses and moaned uncontrollably as Bruce claimed her ass.

“Oh Bruce!” Diana cried.

“Selina!” Bruce moaned.

Catwoman purred in satisfaction at the sight of her work. Then Selina let herself cum. Her juices squirted into her fingers and onto the mattress. Selina forced her juice-covered hand into Bruce mouth. He dutifully licked it off her fingers. 

“Good boy” she sighed as she finally let herself fall back on the bed in exhaustion. 

The three lovers lay on the bed, silent in the post-climatic atmosphere. It was Selina who first broke the silence.

She turned to Bruce. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course, I did”. 

“Tell me something ladies. Did you plan this?” Bruce inquired.

“Not the second half”. Muttered Diana.

Selina laughed. “Well, I did stop by hoping for a late-night booty call. Your princess must have had the same idea. When I got here, she press-ganged me into a threesome.” 

“Didn’t hear you complaining about the threesome, just the bondage”. Diana said.

“Of course, I’m not going to turn down a chance to take a ride on my favorite toy”. Selina said, playfully groping Bruce’s cock. “I just like to be in charge”. 

“You two certainly share that in common.” Bruce admitted. “Maybe next time you two should work together”. 

“Mmm. I like that idea”. Selina said wistfully. “What do you think Diana? Maybe we can settle our differences, you on his face, me on his cock.” 

“I think that is reasonable. First one who comes has to watch Bruce fuck the other for a month.” Diana proposed.

Selina grinned. “I like the way your thinking”. 

The two sealed their agreement by shaking hands (with Bruce’s dick between them). 

Bruce shook his head in amusement. “Can you two at least wait until morning for this contest? We should all get some rest.” 

“Alright, but in the morning, you belong to us, Bruce.” Vowed Diana.

Bruce laughed. “Deal”


End file.
